Final Fantasy VI: Destiny - Blood-stained Soul
by Magus Darkstar
Summary: The fate of Cyan and Gau three years after the fall of Kefka


Blood-stained Soul  
  
Cyan & Gau - Final Fantasy VI: Destiny  
Fanfic by Magus Darkstar  
Based upon the Final Fantasy VI game  
--------------  
  
Cyan's hair blew in the wind. His hand on his sword, prepared for the worst. The   
sound of a door opening behind him alerts his senses. Without turning, he calls out.  
  
"Sir Gau. What brings you out?" he says calmly. Gau stands infront of the door,   
dressed in his light armor and his short sword strapped to his back.  
  
"I came to tark to you." Gau says in a raspy voice, still pronouncing his 'l's as   
'r's.  
  
"Is it about my decision to go look for the bandits that ransacked the castle?"   
Cyan asked.  
  
"Yes. You can't go arone. Prease, you have to take me with you. I've been training   
very hard ratery! I'm getting much better with my sword." Gau says looking down slowly.  
  
"That's true. I'm very impressed with your improvement. However, it is going to be   
dangerous." Cyan says, finally turning to see his friend and pupil.  
  
"Does what we went through three years ago mean nothing? We arr risked out rives   
fighting Kefka and we beat him! I think I have more than enough experience to handre this."   
Gau says, stepping closer to Cyan. Cyan looks up to the sky and turns around, facing the   
sunset.  
  
"Alright. You may come." Cyan says, turning back to Gau. "Be careful."  
  
"Yes, sir." Gau says happily as he leaps into the air and disappears, showing of   
his speed that he has built up and perfected under Cyan's guidance. Cyan smiles and turns   
back, seeing the sun finally disappear under the horizon.  
  
------  
  
Gau leans against the wall of Doma Castle, waiting for his sensei to arrive. He   
slicks his hair back in boredom, looking around at the small trees around. Stepping foreward,   
Gau places his hand on his sword. Looking at each tree, he leaps at one and, in a blur of   
speed, leaps to the other three, landing back in the spot he started in, his hand still on   
the sword. The first tree makes a snapping noise and slowly falls, followed by the same noise   
coming from each of the other trees, all of them falling. The castle doors open and Cyan steps   
out, his sword at his side and looks at Gau.  
"Let's go." Cyan says.  
  
On the way to the Phantom Forest, the spot the bandits are thought to be hiding,   
Cyan remembers the night the bandits struck. Fire spread from rooms and the group of bandits   
scurry to the exit. As Doma soldiers scramble to put the fires out, Cyan spotted one running   
out of a room belonging to his friend, Han. After he drew his sword, Cyan charged at the   
bandit and brought the blade to the bandit's neck.  
  
"Who lead this?" Cyan asked angrily. The bandit spit in his face. Cyan pulled up his   
sword's sheath and hit it against the bandits chin, knocking him to the side. Cyan entered   
the room and was horrified to see Han on the ground leaning against the wall, sword in hand.   
Cyan walked closer to him in the darkend room and saw the blood run from his body. Cyan   
stopped, his eyes wide and teary. In anger, Cyan ran back outside only to see the fires put   
out, and the bandits gone.  
  
"Cyan?" Gau says, looking up at him, both of them walking through the plains.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was just thinking..." Cyan says, his eyes narrow and his hand in a  
fist. Cyan looks up to see the forest before him. "This should be it. It's a little different   
ever since Kefka changed the face of the world, but I should be able to find our way around."  
  
"Ret's go." Gau says, walking beside Cyan. The forest was thick and dark. Cyan and Gau  
hold their sword's hilts the entire time, watching every movement they can see, knowing better  
than to let someone get the drop on them. After about an hour of searching, Cyan stops and   
kneels, pulling Gau with him. Gau makes a motion to Cyan asking what he saw. Cyan points to a   
camp. The bandits hideout. Cyan and Gau advance forward, looking for the leader. Cyan points to  
a large cabin, most likely the residence of the leader. Gau nods and leaps out of the bushes,  
pulling out his sword and cutting a bandit in one swift stroke.  
  
"Go, now!" Gau says, holding his sword in front of him, watching the bandits that   
attempt to surround him. Cyan leaps out with his left hand on his sheath and his right on his   
sword's handle. He runs to the cabin, drawing his sword and fending off bandits that get in his   
way. Gau looks at the bandits and uses his superior speed to leap infront of each one, slicing   
their chests. A bandit grabs Gau's arms from behind and locks them above his head, cutting off   
his movement. Struggling, Gau looks at a bandit approching him with his knife out. The bandit  
leaps out at Gau, stabbing him in the stomach.  
  
-----  
  
Cyan continues to charge at the cabin, swing his sword around, defeating inexperienced  
bandits easily. He stops infront of the cabin as a tall man with blonde hair over his eyes   
looks at Cyan, smoking a long pipe, his sleek black outfit makes him seem like nothing more   
than a shadow.  
  
"You from Doma?" the man asks, his hand on his sword at his side.  
  
"I am Cyan of Doma. Are you the leader of this group of bandits?" Cyan asks angrily.   
The man laughs.  
  
"I lead these men. My name is Yuta Koistuura. I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you,  
just like the man I killed at Doma who so valiantly attempted to stop me."  
"Han!" Cyan yells out. "You killed Han!"  
  
"What if I did?" Yuta says calmly. Cyan stands with his shoulder to Yuta and turns his   
head towards him.  
  
"Then your blood-stained soul will be sent to Hell." Cyan says coldly, charging at   
Yuta. Yuta draws his sword and blocks the attack, but is knocked backwards from the force of   
the blow.  
  
"Impressive. You seem pretty strong for an old man." Yuta says, shifting into a stance.  
Yuta leaps at Cyan, being swatted away by the elder swordsman. Yuta lands next to Cyan and   
starts to dash to the left, constantly facing Cyan. Cyan follows, running along side of him,   
watching his movements. Seeing an opening, Cyan leaps at a tree and repels himself back at Yuta.   
Yuta blocks with his sword, but is knocked down. Getting up, Cyan stands over him with his sword  
raised. Acting quickly, Yuta pushes himself from the ground and into the air, landing on the  
roof of the cabin. "You're too slow, old man!" Yuta says, already travelling downward at Cyan.   
Before Cyan can react, Yuta's foot contacts Cyan's hands, making a snapping sound, causing Cyan   
to drop his weapon and recoil in pain.  
  
-----  
  
Laying on the ground in a pool of blood, Gau remains still. Cheering triumphantly, the   
rejoice around the body, taking revenge for their fallen commrades. A slow growl begins to   
emerge from Gau's body as his hands form fists, grasping the mixture of dirt and his own blood.  
The bandits leap back in horror as the witness the body stand, covered in blood and it's eyes  
glowing a bright yellow.  
  
"Diiieeeee..." Gau manages to growl out as he beastily jumps at each bandit and gouges   
and tears at them with his bare hands. Kneeling on the ground with the bodies of the bandits  
around him, Gau regains his senses. Looking around, he knows what he has to do. Find Cyan.   
Running up to the cabin, Gau sees Yuta about to cut the injured Cyan in two. Gau leaps into the  
air, unsheathing his sword and slices Yuta's chest.  
  
"Urk!" Yuta says quickly just before he falls to the ground, lifeless.  
  
"Cyan!" Gau says, looking at his injured hands. Picking up his sensei, Gau returns to   
Doma.  
  
-----  
  
"Is it arright if I come in?" Gau asks, standing out side Cyan's room. The doctor next  
to Gau nods.  
"Yes, but be careful. I don't think it is a good idea to talk about much." the doctor   
says sadly.  
"What? I don't understand. He should be happy we got arr that was storen from us and  
revenge for Han."  
"It's not that." the doctor tells Gau.  
"What is it?" Gau asks, getting frustrated.  
"In the condition Cyan is in..." he says slowly. "he may never be able to use a sword   
again..."  
  
END 


End file.
